


Oil Be Home For Hanukkah (Part 2)

by theartofimaginaryfriends



Series: Hanukkah Oneshots [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hanukkah, Jewish! Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends
Summary: Percy and Sally celebrate the second night of Hanukkah.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson
Series: Hanukkah Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050059
Kudos: 6





	Oil Be Home For Hanukkah (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> For the second day: the second light is the light of the Torah. Israel's book of law had brought learning and truth to all of the Western world. "The commandment is a lamp and the law is a light."

The apartment was peaceful. Percy sat at the kitchen table, preparing the menorah for the second night as Sally fried a batch of latkes. The latkes they ate the Synagogue the previous day were good, but Percy's favourites were the ones his mom made. An old family recipe, one that somehow made the fried food taste unreal. A window was wide open, leaving the apartment feel an odd mixture of hot and cold.

The Jackson's felt blissful. This was their first Hanukkah together where they didn’t have to sneak around with the Menorah and sit on the freezing fire escape as they recited the brachah aloud. They could finally relax in their own home and celebrate the way they've wished to for so long. 

Both of them were grateful that they could properly celebrate together. Sally, in particular, was elated. Since her marriage to Gabe, she had prayed for the day that she could send Percy to Shabbat School without having to sneak off. The day they could peacefully celebrate each holiday without being under the roof of a violent antisemite.

Hanukkah was Sally's favourite holiday out of all of them. While her Uncle Rich never had much time to care for her, he always took the time to celebrate Hanukkah and keep their faith alive. When she was old enough to be trusted near a stove, she was given her mother's latke recipe and has been using it ever since. Somehow, they turned out fluffy as well as crispy. Sally never understood how that happened, but there was never a complaint.

Getting to share this holiday with her son was the biggest blessing. Despite her efforts, it has always been uncertain if Percy was going to survive this long. The fact that he was sitting at the table, looking satisfied with his handiwork, was enough of a gift for Sally. There was nothing more she wanted than to have her son with her. She didn’t expect him to stay home during the holidays, but Sally was ecstatic when he chose to.

"The latkes are almost ready," she said, cheerfully.

"It smells amazing, Mom!" he responded, getting up from his seat to steal a piece of latke that had broken off in the pan, now sitting in the casserole dish. The sun was coming down, indicating that it was time to light the candles. Percy moved their menorah to the open window to avoid setting off the very sensitive fire alarm, and Sally joined him soon after. "Is the stove off?"

"Yes," she laughed but looked back to ensure that she had just in case. After checking, she unfolded the sheet they used every year to aid in lighting the candles, reciting the brachah and then taking turns to read aloud what the first and second candles represented. After that, Sally partially closed the window to allow the candles to burn and to let the blazing heat remaining from the stove escape from the apartment.

Percy set the dish of latkes in the center of the table and grabbed the applesauce from the fridge. Once he sat down and they had begun eating, the demigod got to latke number five before Sally lectured him. "Slow down, you'll get a stomach ache."

"Worth it," he shrugged, continuing to eat. It was nearly impossible to make a small batch, not that either of them minded. Percy felt he was only being helpful in allowing there to be fewer leftovers. They did expect the latkes to be completely gone before Hanukkah was close to ending.

When they finished eating, Percy helped his mom clean up and put the leftovers in the fridge. After Sally was happy with the state of the kitchen, the two settled in the living room and she handed him the second present for Hanukkah.

Excited, the thirteen-year-old ripped open the wrapping paper and tore open the box. The contents were a bag of blue coloured candy, as well as a brand new skateboard. The underside was coloured blue, with a trident decal in the center of it. "I know you've been wanting a new skateboard for a while, so I saved up for a good quality one."

"This is perfect!" he grinned. "I love it, mom. Thank you!"

He set the gift down and stepping over the mess made by the wrapping paper, hugged Sally. Nothing was better than the time they got to spend with each other, and Percy was looking forward to the next six days.


End file.
